1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a process for automatically interchanging die assemblies in a metal working press having a pair of moving bolsters alternately used in the press.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The changing of die assemblies in a metal working press has heretofore been carried out by operating manual push buttons for successively effecting the respective steps of changing die assemblies, switching the operations and effecting adjustment while viewing the parts. However, the die changing operation is very complicated and requires skill and, if the setting of the infeed of the slide for providing the pressing force of the slide during the operation is incorrect, may be overloaded the press thereby resulting in the danger of destroying the die assembly and the parts of the press. Therefore, the die changing operation has been carried out by a skilled die setting man.